Attuned
by RotIrn
Summary: Omegaverse Korrasami AU. Omega!Korra goes into heat and sends the Alphas on Air Temple island into a frenzy. Attempting to find safety, she tries to cross the island, unaware she hasn't been entirely successful at covering her trail.


**WARNINGS:** Strong MA+ for explicit f/f sex scenes. This is Omegaverse AU so Alpha/Beta/Omega hierarchy, heats, knotting, inexplicable ejaculating clit cock etc.

 **JOYOUS MENTIONS** **:** Rae D Magdon did beta read these words for me. Thankings to her.

* * *

Korra purred in contentment. The spray of water from the shower was helping to cool her overheated body. She had decided that going through her heat had to be the worst part of being an Omega. Without suppressants, it brought on a desperate need to seek affection and made her nearly permanently aroused. Alphas became obsessed with her, following her, fighting for a chance to mate with her, and generally getting under her feet.

She doubted she would ever get used to facing off against an adversary only to have the heat kick in unexpectedly. It inevitably caused a brawl and, bemusing as it was when half her rescue party joined the fight, she much preferred it when her saviours remained focused on her well being. There had been a couple of close calls, but going into Avatar State had saved her from any embarrassing encounters.

The sound of havoc coming from outside disturbed her tranquillity. She had opened the bathroom window to let cool air in, but neglected to consider the noise it might bring. She could hear muffled curses between the din of cracking of wood, shattering glass, and the thud of earth or stone slamming into something, or someone.

* * *

Asami always enjoyed sparring, especially hand to hand, but today she was desperate for a challenge. Bolin was earthbending small projectiles towards her, being unusually aggressive with the speed. She didn't care, though. She was bristling with energy and it was exactly what she needed. Everyone in the training ground was working themselves hard, so it seemed she wasn't alone in feeling restless. As she dodged a large chunk of rock, she tried to work out what the niggling feeling in the back of her mind was. She knew something was different, but couldn't quite place what.

The speed and complexity of her movements increased as she deflected and dodged the continued barrage. Her body tensed as she took a deep breath through her nose. She immediately recognised the scent. It was an Omega in heat. And not just any Omega, it was Korra. She ignored the sting from the earth Bolin was still pelting at her as she looked around for any sign of her.

She felt the hairs on the back of her stand up, and instinctively dodged to the side as something narrowly missed hitting her head. When she realised it was a large rock, she turned her attention back to Bolin. Her eyes narrowed as she found him preparing to throw another even bigger rock in her direction. Taking several quick strides towards him, she lunged forward and slid between his legs. Before he could leap away, she grabbed his crotch with her gloved hand and sent a large electrical jolt through him. He doubled over and collapsed to the side, and she left him whimpering on the ground as she tried figure out where Korra's scent was coming from.

The training ground was complete chaos. There were Alphas furiously fighting with each other all over the place. Knowing time was of the essence, she quietly slipped away and set about reaching Korra before anyone else.

* * *

Korra stood dejectedly in the shower, the relief of the cold water forgotten as the noise continued. She was just about to give up and see what the commotion was when it became quiet again. Letting out a sigh of relief, she raised her head and let the strong flow of water cover her face. A noise pulled her from her thoughts, but before she could identify its source, she found herself pinned against the shower wall.

Shit.

She realised an Alpha must have scented her. She remained still and tried to figure out who it might be. The mystery Alpha was still fully clothed, slightly taller than her and, if the soft pressure against her back was any indication, they were female.

That left a few potential suspects. Lin, Asami, at least two temple guards and one of the airbending students. And that was just the possible female Alphas, there were several more male Alphas at the temple who were also likely to scent her.

Korra concentrated and tried to focus on the scent, but the water and fragrant soap interfered with it. As though sensing her attempt, her assailant started to nuzzle her neck, placing soft kisses against her damp skin before scent marking her.

Asami.

Crap.

She knew she was in trouble. The last time Asami caught scent of her heat, she had only been able to fend her off by going into Avatar State. Asami had been even more persistent than some entire groups of lusting Alphas she had dealt with. Resisting Asami's advances had been difficult, she was driven to find a superior mate and felt a strong attraction to her, but that attraction was part of the problem. She wasn't convinced she would be able to resist bonding her, and that would greatly increase the chance of conception. Being kidnapped was enough of a problem for her already without a baby to worry about as well.

Attempting to push back from the wall, she wasn't surprised when Asami prevented her from doing so. She was keeping her in place, daring her to challenge her dominance. She could tell Asami wasn't entirely focused on her though, and that meant there were probably going to be more challengers arriving soon. She knew that would work in her favour, the fighting Alphas would be focused on each other and she might be able to slip away.

* * *

Asami tried to rein in her desire. She knew they weren't going to be alone for long, but being pressed against Korra's naked body wasn't making it easy. The cold spray of water from the shower had soaked her clothes, but she could still feel the warmth radiating from Korra's skin, a very obvious indication of the heat.

The sound of a commotion from the the next room indicated the arrival of other Alphas. Letting out a deep growl, she pushed back from the wall and prepared to meet them head on. As she strode through the bathroom door, she found three of them trying to fight their way into the bedroom. As they all became wedged in the door frame, she strode forward, readying herself to take them on.

She was halfway across the room when one of the Alphas broke free and charged forward to meet her. She remained still for a moment before surging forward. Reaching her gloved hand out, she clamped it over his face as their bodies slammed together. Keeping a tight grip on him, she let him knock her back, and put some distance between their bodies as she sent an agonising jolt of electricity through his skull.

As his limp body started to crumple to the floor, she adjusted her hold. Using him as a human shield, she charged forward and barrelled into another of the Alphas. As he struggled to get up, she dropped the limp body on top of him. Before she could finish dealing with him, the remaining challenger knocked her back. Grabbing his shirt, she sent a mild electrical shock through his chest, startling him before she whipped her other hand around and slammed it into his jaw.

The room rocked with a vicious tremor, and she knew more Alphas must be getting close. The building was going to be a complete mess by the time this was over. Correcting her balance, she made sure nothing was in immediate danger of collapsing on top of her. Adjusting her glove, she rolled her shoulders, preparing for what would no doubt be the hardest fight yet. Fighting benders in close quarters was difficult. In the open, her speed at least gave her a chance of winning. This room had very little shelter, and most of the furniture was already in pieces. Since she didn't fancy being driven through a wall by a hurtling couch or wardrobe, she decided it was probably for the best.

Mako was first through the door. He had barely finished taking stock of the situation before he was knocked to the ground, crumpling underneath debris, as a huge section of wall exploded towards him. Bolin jumped through the hole, hurling more chunks of stone and plaster at everyone he saw. Several more Alphas arrived, and a massive brawl broke out. Letting the rage inside her grow, she dived into the middle of it, raining punches on anyone she could reach. With a grin, she watched her jolts of electricity spread around the room as it chained between the other fighters.

A gust of air knocked her back, and she stumbled into Bolin. Amused by his look of alarm and glance towards her glove, she reached out to him. He tried to duck through a group of scuffling Alphas, but became caught in the middle of them. Shrugging, she sent an arc of electricity through them all, taking Bolin out before he could escape. Scanning the room, she looked for her next target, determined to bring the fight to an end.

* * *

Korra took the opportunity to shut the bathroom door and lock it. She pulled some clothing from the laundry basket and hastily dressed. She was halfway out the window when someone tried to open the bathroom door. The increasingly desperate attempts to turn the handle gave way to persistent banging on the wood.

She doubted that the door would hold for long and quickly returned to clambering out the window. Crouching as she hit the ground, she made sure there were no Alphas who might see her escape. Convinced the area seemed clear, she sprinted across it, heading for a well used path down the mountain. Ignoring the sharp turn it took, she launched herself over the edge of the cliff. Controlling her descent with airbending, she landed just short of the forest's edge. Without stopping, she raced towards it without looking back.

It was easy for her to move swiftly under the cover of the trees at first, but her progress was soon slowed as the branches got in her way. Frustrated, she worked her way towards an open stretch between the trees. Remaining still as she scanned the area, she decided it was a risk she would have to take. It would leave her more exposed, but able to resume her steady pace. Bending the air, she whipped the grass and tree blossom around, hiding her path and disguising her scent amongst the mix of earthy and perfumed smells of the forest.

Reasonably satisfied that her trail was covered as well as it could be, she set off again. Following the gradual curve of the land, she hoped it would remain easy to travel along. The fresh air was exhilarating and running barefoot through the peaceful landscape gave her a sense of freedom she rarely found as the Avatar. The birds and wildlife were out in force, swooping and dashing around, and it reminded her of the Spirit World in many ways. She sighed and picked up her pace again, making a mental note to come back when she could enjoy it properly.

* * *

Asami caught sight of a young Alpha struggling to open the bathroom door and, throwing her current opponent aside, she charged towards him. He struggled to back away from the door, but she gripped his hair and repeatedly banged his head against it. The door was far sturdier that it looked, and she was mildly disappointed when she was unable to ram his head through it.

As she turned around to hurl him across the room, she found herself knocked back against the door. Growling and trying to charge forward, she struggled against an unseen force as she was raised up towards the ceiling. She found herself joining the rest of the Alphas in a swirling tornado in the middle of the room.

Struggling to focus and find the source of the attack, she finally caught a brief glimpse of a blue arrow. Tenzin. A very irate Tenzin. He was bonded and unaffected by Korra's heat, but no doubt concerned for her safety amid all the chaos. He was also very clearly unhappy with the destruction of his temple. Bracing herself, she managed to roll with the sudden change of direction as he hurled his captives around the room and ended the fight.

She slowly peered around the room as Tenzin returned his attention to the locked door. None of her competitors looked like they were in any condition to continue, although one was desperately trying to crawl towards the door. She rolled her eyes at him, it was obvious from the scent that Korra was no longer nearby. Quietly, she retreated from the room and tried to pick up Korra's trail. Once outside, she was able pick up the faint but unmistakable scent. She knew she was far more attuned to it than Korra realised, and any attempts to disguise it were unlikely to succeed.

The trail led her to the edge of a cliff, and she hesitated for a moment. Uncertain if Korra had gone over or if it was a ruse. Closing her eyes, she crouched down and focused on the scent. Before she could follow it, she heard someone running towards her and instinctively reached out to grab them. Whoever she had hold of immediately crashed to the ground as her glove sent a crippling jolt through their body.

She finally recognised the smell of the bonded male Alpha lying prone on the ground next to her. Her eyes widened in alarm as she realised she hadn't eliminated a threat at all. "Tenzin! Spirits, I'm sorry!"

Her apologies were cut short as she caught Korra's scent on the wind. She could tell that it was definitely coming from the forest, which meant she needed to get to the bottom of the cliff. Kneeling and picking Tenzin up, she stepped towards the cliff edge. He was late in realising that she wasn't carrying him to get help, but using him as a short-cut.

As she stepped over the edge, she was surprised to learn that he could scream in quite such a high pitched voice. He quickly used his bending to slow their descent, but complained bitterly on the way down. She was impressed by his extensive knowledge of curse words and mildly amused by this revelation about the normally well mannered man. Leaving him to his ranting, she hunted around for any sign of Korra's trail.

* * *

Korra wished she hadn't chosen to hide in the forest. It was getting dark, but she knew firebending could give away her position. She huffed and kicked at the grass, intending to vent some of her frustration. The dim light prevented her from seeing the rock concealed amongst the long tufts of grass. The first she knew of it was a blinding pain that shot through her foot and made her stumble backwards.

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a string of curses, and hopped around, praying she hadn't broken any bones. Gradually putting weight on her foot, she took a few tentative steps and was relieved to find she was still able to walk on it. Thanking the Spirits, she looked around and tried to get her bearings. Locating her trail, she tried to decide which way to head. As she stood and pondered this, light drops of rain started to hit her.

Great.

The rain might help cover her scent, but she would either have to struggle through the tree branches to remain dry or remain in the open and get soaked. Startled by something crashing through the trees, she whirled around. Her body tensed as something charged out of the gloom and raced away down the route she had come. Deciding it was just a spooked animal, she approached the trees. There seemed to be some sort of path it had forged and she decided to follow it, knowing it would keep her dry for a little while.

After about ten minutes, she decided she would have preferred to be soaking wet. The animal had apparently only bounded through the trees after it was startled. It was actually much smaller and lower to the ground when it wasn't terrified. The path through the broken branches had gone from being a little below her full height, to a little below her waist. She couldn't risk turning back. If any Alphas were following her, she would have nowhere to go without destroying half the forest. After several minutes of being scratched, poked, and ensnared by branches, she had given in and used her airbending to clear a path.

When she finally worked her way to the edge of another broad path between the trees, she almost gave up and turned around. The rain was lashing down and the ground was soaked. Each step she took caused her to sink a little into the soft, squidgy ground. With no sign of shelter, and no wish to go back to blasting holes through the trees, she sighed and continued trudging through the wet grass.

The rain had completely soaked what little clothing she had and mud was plastered to her legs. She knew she would have been freezing cold if she hadn't been in heat. The ground gradually became firmer as the grass gave way to rocks. It was uncomfortable at first, but as it smoothed out, she was grateful for the hard surface. After a few minutes a large cliff face loomed out of the darkness. Noticing an overhang jutting from the side of the sheer rock face, she decided to rest and shelter from the rain.

* * *

Asami was both impressed and extremely annoyed at Korra's ability to cover her tracks. It took her several trips up and down the tree line before she was confident she had found her trail. Even as her mind decided on the correct path, her feet started to move, instinct urging her into action. Unwilling to waste anymore time, she set off at a swift pace.

Every rustle, crunch or unfamiliar noise had her on edge. Korra may have made an effort to disguise her scent, but she didn't have the means to. That meant any Alpha with half a brain could track her, and meant she might be leading them directly to Korra. Even more determined, she increased her pace despite the growing burn in her muscles. She was so distracted she nearly missed the sudden change in direction of Korra's trail.

The scent became difficult to follow as she left the trees. The rain was starting to pour down, making the sickly sweet smell of wild flowers cling to the air. The fading light made it hard to locate any visible indications of Korra's path, but she pressed onwards. Faint as it was, she knew the scent trail was her only hope now.

Stumbling through the long grass, she struggled to keep track of Korra. Coming to a stop, she knelt down, ignoring the squelch as her knees sank into the soft ground. Focusing on the fading scent trail, she inhaled deeply several times. The gentle breeze seemed to shift slightly and she picked up on a much stronger trail. It wasn't far ahead, and she immediately followed it, worried she might lose it again.

It was far from the most inviting place she had ever seen. The gap between the jagged tree branches was pitch dark, the low light unable to penetrate the thick mass of foliages. Korra's scent was much stronger now, she couldn't be too far ahead. She removed a pair of experimental goggles from her jacket pocket. Night vision would be a distinct advantage, and one Korra would not be expecting.

Crouched next to the trees, she watched Korra for several moments. It was almost painful to see her so miserable. Despite the risk of attracting attention there was a small fire burning next to her, a sign of defeat. Doubting she could sneak closer without Korra noticing, she stood up and walked towards her. It took longer than she expected for Korra to notice her. As she cautiously approached, she found no sign of tension or unease. Her exhaustion was clear, but there was definitely a spark of desire in her eyes. Closing the distance between them, she gripped her around the waist and brought their lips together.

* * *

Korra struggled to think of reasons why they should stop. Asami had fought off the other competitors and tracked her here, demonstrating her determination and prowess. She was intelligent, caring, and really was an excellent choice for a mate.

It ceased to matter as the kiss deepened and their tongues met. Warmth flowed through her, and she brought her arms around Asami's neck. It took her a moment to realise they were slowly moving backwards. As her back hit the rough stone, she whimpered into the kiss. Her legs became weak as she felt Asami's hand trail down between her thighs, rubbing her through the thin material. She let her guide them down onto the ground, enjoying the kisses trailed along her neck and jaw.

She became aware of an insistent pressure against her hip, and had barely realised what it was when Asami shifted and settled between her legs. Even through the material, the firm swell of Asami's cock seemed to press against all the right places. She desperately wanted more. She just had one final test. Something that would push Asami into unleashing her dominant side.

* * *

Asami gripped the waistband of Korra's trousers, swiftly pulling them down and throwing the soaked garment aside. Pulling back, she started to remove her own, but was suddenly knocked backwards. By the time she recovered, Korra was already several feet away, desperately trying to find purchase on the slick rocks and grass. She was on her feet and closing fast when Korra finally lost her balance. Pressing her advantage, she pounced and pinned her to the ground. "Don't try that again. My patience has run out." She growled into her ear.

After a tense moment, Korra lowered her head and exposed her neck. Asami was careful but firm as she bit into it, physically marking her so all competitors would know she had gained her submission. She eased her grip and placed a gentle kiss against the wound before pulling back. Sliding a hand around Korra's waist, she encouraged her to turn over and settled between her thighs.

Easing back slightly, she used one hand to reach down into her trousers, gripping her erection and groaning as she pulled it free from the constricting material. Adjusting her position, she lined up her cock against Korra's entrance, moaning as slick wetness coated the head. Driving her hips forward, she grunted as the shaft slid inside, surprised when she met resistance. She had thrust too hard to stop and take more care. She could only hope it hadn't been too painful for her.

* * *

Korra gasped at the sudden feel of Asami's length inside her. She felt the discomfort as her inner walls were stretched for the first time, but it passed quickly. Concentrating on the incredible sensation of being so connected to Asami, she relaxed and let her take control. It took a few moments before she felt her tentatively start pushing forward again, carefully keeping things slow at first. She felt Asami's lips brush against her jaw as the Alpha began rocking her hips forward, gradually increasing the pace.

The feel of being spread with each thrust left her breathless. Wrapping her thighs around Asami's waist, she moaned in surprise as the new position allowed her to push even deeper inside. She could feel every twitch and pulse along the shaft and was becoming desperate to feel Asami come inside of her, to be filled and claimed by her.

Her head fell back against the sodden grass, and she ignored the drops of rain that were still falling and soaking them. As she stared up at the stars, an intense flash of lightning lit up the sky, causing her to close her eyes and tighten her grip. The rumbling purr she heard from Asami sent a shiver down her spine and made it hard to focus. Her blood felt like it was going to boil as the effect of the heat took over again, driving her into a frenzy.

Threading her fingers through Asami's hair, she slowly dragged her teeth down the Alpha's neck and sank them into her shoulder. The response was immediate. A feral growl tore from Asami's throat and the driving need behind her thrusts increased. Gasping for air, Korra struggled to match her pace, enjoying the growing burn deep in her abdomen.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she scented another Alpha. She recognised him from the temple, an airbending student and recent arrival to the island. The wind was in his favour but, with her heightened sense of smell, she had still picked up on it. He was prowling around the tree line, working his way closer while trying to remain undetected. She knew Asami would notice him soon, and be compelled to fight him to show her superiority.

Energy started to flow through her body. The intruder was triggering her defence mechanisms and she instinctively responded to the threat. She was going into the Avatar State. The bright glow from her eyes was hard to miss, and she could feel Asami falter and tense up. She brought their mouths together roughly, letting the focus she would usually direct to bend the elements flow into her desire. Breaking off the kiss, she panted into Asami's neck and growled, "Don't. Stop."

With a flick of her wrist, a wall of earth shot up around them. The top of it bend inwards as she drew her hand into a fist, protecting them from any further interruptions.

* * *

Asami chuckled at the howl of rage from the male Alpha as he realised what was happening. She had been so surprised and distracted by Korra going into the Avatar State that she had barely noticed him trying to sneak up on them. Quietly relieved she didn't have to deal with him, she returned her attention to Korra. It didn't take long for her to settle back into the deep, driving rhythm again.

She could feel every grip of Korra's slick walls, and her cock twitched in response as her desire spiked again. There was a strange tingling sensation everywhere their skin touched from the energy still surging through Korra's body. Every time their hips slammed together or she adjusted her grip, she could feel the extra charge in the contact. She had absolutely no idea what it meant, and suspected Korra didn't either, but found it surprisingly pleasant.

Closing her eyes, she let the sensation wash over her. The feel of the tight, wet, heat surrounding her cock became even more intense as the tingling spread throughout her entire body. Glancing down, she realised they were both completely surrounded by the glowing white energy of the Avatar State. It seemed to be connecting them on an almost telepathic level. She could understand everything Korra wanted without her vocalising it, and it seemed like it was mutual.

As a particular idea came to mind, she stared, open mouthed, as Korra brought a hand between them and started rubbing her fingers over her own clit. It was incredibly arousing and she barely concealed a whimper as she felt the muscles around her shaft start to flutter. Reacting to their shared need, she couldn't stop the surge of come that spilled from her cock.

Throwing her head back, she was briefly grateful their temporary sanctuary had enough headroom to avoid a concussion. Her body stiffened as she felt another long spurt of come start to fill her mate. Each rippling touch around her length pulled more from her, and she could feel their combined arousal coating the base of her shaft.

Moaning as she felt the tight contractions around her cock start to fade, she let her body start to relax. Lazily rocking her hips forward a few more times, another warm surge of come poured from her, and she grinned at the low moan from beneath her. Lowering her head, she locked eyes with Korra. The intense white glow had faded, along with the tingling sensation and sense of connection the Avatar State had brought with it.

Smiling, she brought their foreheads together, nuzzling into her, before drawing their lips together as the knot started. The kiss deepened as the gradual swelling of her cock parted Korra's inner walls, stretching them as they worked to grip around her shaft. As she felt the knot complete, she groaned, raising her head as she struggled to catch her breath.

* * *

Korra's lungs felt as though they were burning. The pressure and sensation of the knot was making it difficult to breathe. She grasped onto Asami's shoulders, digging her nails in as she felt the energy start to flow through her again. She was still uncertain about what exactly Avatar State meant during mating, but it apparently wasn't entirely related to feeling threatened. It connected her to Asami, allowing them to sense or somehow interpret each others needs. She had never felt so completely in sync with anyone before, even the connection to her past lives paled in comparison. Nothing and nobody else mattered, she had Asami and that was all she needed.

The energy was strongest around Asami's knot. Each flutter of her muscles built the intensity, and she started to murmur desperate pleas as her orgasm drew closer. Her inner walls clamped down as Asami's own orgasm started. Each pulse of come from the shaft her sent a shiver through her and she struggled to maintain her grip. As she let her arms drop to her sides, Asami's hands pinned her shoulders to the ground. Unable to move, she had no choice but to lie back and focus on the intense sensation of being filled with Asami's come as the tight knot bound them together.

Willingly giving up control was not something she was used to, but she was surprised by how little it bothered her. She blushed as she realised Asami must have picked up on her need to be completely dominated. Looking up, she noticed Asami's eyes were now glowing white as well. They were completely bound together in Avatar state, sharing everything.

The energy around them seemed to spread, intensified by their mutual desire. She closed her eyes as the pure white light became blinding and whimpered as a final long spurt of come stretched her inner walls. She felt Asami collapse on top of her and the pressure on her shoulders eased. Raising her hands, she let them roam over Asami's back, encouraging her to relax. Going into Avatar State had exhausted her, and with the link between them, she was worried Asami would suffer the same effect. Closing her eyes, she let her own body relax and her thoughts drift.

The soft nips against her neck and shoulder finally roused her, and she chuckled at the content humming sounds Asami was making. If it was possible for someone to radiate smugness, then that was exactly what Asami was currently doing.

With a sigh, she tried to work out where the nearest suitable shelter was. Spending the rest of her heat in a self made dirt mound was not acceptable. Under the rocky overhang was equally unappealing, and on the forest floor was entirely out of the question. As she pondered her options, she felt Asami slowly start rocking her hips forward and struggled to maintain her train of thought. As the length inside of her started to harden, she gave up, and decided she would just have to figure it out later.


End file.
